Junichirou Yamano
is the father of Ban Yamano, and the creator/head engineer of the LBX models of the Danball Senki universe. Appearance Junichirou has brown, messy hair and is akin to an older Ban. He wears glasses and a lab coat. Usually shown with a stern and serious appearance, his facial features reflect the many years he has been doing LBX research. Personality Junichirou is a good man with honest intentions, who cares about everything else all the while to support his family. His genious was shown to be brilliantly unparalled throughout the Danball Senki storyline when he developed the LBX technology, the Eternal Cycler, excellent computer expertise, and clever tactician to consider the most remote possibilities many steps ahead. After revealing himself as being the Detector masked mastermind, his honesty was clearly expressed from his nobility and regretfulness for how his LBX development introduced Omega Dain in the first place. Every "terrorist" act commited, it was to carry the burden of his LBX technology while believing the newfound hobby should be eradicated for the world's sake. It was proven as the Detector's actions showed no injury or harm for brainjacking LBXs as to only scare civilians, as well surprised for he never anticipated for the Kairo Hotel Computer to overload in the process. Background Junichirou was first introduced as deceased in a plane crash 5 years ago prior to the main storyline. In Episode 5, it was revealed that the plane crash was a fabricated report falsified by the Innovators, to kidnap the world's renounced scientists, proving that he is still alive. After the Seeker 's "failed" mission, Junichirou escapes separately from the Seekers under alternative actions to assist Ban and the others. He was seen entering the Artemis Tournament, disguising himself as a participant player named Masked J. Using his handmade LBX, Masquarade J to win through the finals but was eventually destroyed by Yuuya's Judge. Before his LBX was break over, he managed to mial to his son the LBX Odin data, thus completing his mission. After 3 days of the incident of Artemis, Ban, Ami , Kazuya had known his true identity. Then Tiny Orbit analyzed the LBX Odin data from the retrieved Platinum Capsule, following Junichirou's next instructions to materialize through the plans as the capsule's second housing LBX. Later after the speeding Linear Motor incident, Ban finds out that his father inputted voice instructions into Odin, explaining how to retrieve the Metanasu GX from the Infinity Net. When Odin and Hunter are fighting Hades , he gives LBX Fenrir data to Hunter and Ota X saves Fenrir's data and sent it to Tiny Orbit to fabricating. In Danball Senki W, it was revealed he was the masked man behind Detector, to battle against Omega Dain. Little Battlers Experience (LBX) *'Masquerade J:' *'The Empress:' Used in the Ranking Battle. Only seen in the games. *'Achilles Deed:' Used as the first LBX brainjacked as the Detector, but was later handed over to Kazuya Aoshima. Masquerade j.png THE EMPRESS.jpg Trivia *In the game, Junichirou wears a lab coat embedded with the words L5, for Level-5, the maker logo of the Danball Senki series. *His name is similar to Yuichiro Hikari of Rockman.EXE's Series, both have the hope in his son to fight against evil working on first prototype.jpg Yamano0879.jpg L5 masked J.jpg|Masked J sdf.jpg YamanoJunichiro001.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Tiny Orbit Category:LBX players Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Scientists Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Detector Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Tournament Participants Category:Little Battler Experience